redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hethrin
Well, here I am...and I have no idea what I'm doing, lol. --Hethrin 13:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) understandable! but i can give you some clues! first and (almost) formost,i am Ferretmaiden but all my freinds call me Meeka! i am a not-very-first-class artist(more like third class if you ask me) and on my blog i have a few fanfictions(if ya care to read them) (sheildmaidens fanfics are the best here)if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar(if you are a computer geek you should know what that means by now)go to my userpage! if you want to have your characters drawn,ask: User:Otterwarrior User:MERLOCK User:Sambrook the otter User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Long Patrol Girl User:Mauran Axestripe and me Ferretmaiden! if you are who ah think you are,i watched all five of the abridged(but that doesn't surprise ya does it?)also if you like to laugh,smile,or just roll you eyes heres some parodies people are doin,there is Long patrol girls Redwall villians:On ice! and Ferretmaidens,Redwall parodies..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 13:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ahoy there, and welcome on board! Hello, my name is Umrag the Destroyer, and I'm an evil black rat with a bone-handled scimitar! I hope you will write a fan fiction and spruce up you user page! Some active users on here are: User:Ferretmaiden, User:Mauran Axestripe, User:Martin2, User:Bluestripe the Wild, User:MERLOCK, User:Pinedance Coneslinger, User:Silverfalcon Pikehawk, User:Silva the Squirrelmaiden , and a whole other mob. You can ask a lot of people for a picture, such as User:Long Patrol Girl, User:Sambrook the otter, User:Frentiza the ferret, and a lot more people. Hope you enjoy the wiki, and goodbye till then! Umrag the Destroyer 13:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Hethrin! Are you the same Hethrin who made Redwall the abridged series? I love those! Anyway, I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my blog posts, fan fiction, and essays. If you need me for anything, do not hesitate to ask me. Go to Shieldmaiden's page to read some really good fan fictions. I hope we become good friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 13:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am the same Hethrin. lol. Um, I'd love to friend people, but I'm not quite sure how....Im still experimenting with the wiki format. --Joshua Cookingham 14:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I also love Redwall goes to the movies. "Who are you?" "We are the knights who say Ni!" "No, not the knights who say Ni!" LOL!I also like The Shiny Eye one. "And that's why, back in my day, we never went bungee jumping." I was wondering if you had an account. Now you do! Welcome to the Wiki!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 14:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Freinding somebeast is easy! all you do is message them on their talk page,when ya wanna tell them somthing,and put your signiture on their "friends list"!hey ya know in episode 11 of redwall? are ya gonna keep log-a-log jumping over matthias to get to guosim? i thought of three things when i saw log-a-log.flying over matthias like that,i believe i can fly,is one,redbull gives you wings,is the other and, a quote from romeo and juliet"love like wings i jumped these walls"..they just popped into my head..dumb...really..dumb..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 14:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hethrin! ~[[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Whatcha talkin' 'bout?']]14:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Salutatgreetingshello! I am Martin2, official number 1 (numreo Uno) Crazy person on this wiki. I like cake. With bats in it. Fly away birds. (twitch)--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 16:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Just for the record, beware of insane users such as Martin2, my clone, User:Bluestripethewild, and me.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Cool you came Hi this is AllNallplus the same guy who asked you to come. If want me to help you make a sig that is easy to put on your post (you just put ~.~.~.~ without the dots.) To make your sig I can help you with the wiki html and to make it your sig you click More that is in the upper right corner. Then preferences and then you will see where ya put the html :) and again thanks for coming! Here's my sig--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 18:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! I just watched the Redwall Abridged Series a few days ago when I was on vacation. The line "So, based on the fact that your patron saint is missing, I'm assuming your protestant?" "Nah, I'm not sure what religion we are, we just pray to nature and stuff." and the whole rest of it was HILARIOUS!!! I had my mom watch that one and the Cluny/Chickenhound/Sela DDR scene. She hasn't read any Redwall, but she thought it was really funny. I need to show my dad that scene, since he reads Redwall too. Very good with it!! Wow. You're gonna be really popular and stuff. Good luck! Hope you like it here! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hethrin, I recently noticed your comments elsewhere about the project. I hope you don't mind me clarifying the picture. First, *I* never said or implied anything negative about animation quality of the project you are working on, so I found cybercat's first post slightly inaccurate. Second, the other posters in the thread cybercat linked are not associated with this site, they are just Redwall fans. Please do not take their comments to have anything to do with the Redwall Wiki. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I would not have made a post about it in the first place if I wasn't interested. When I read something about a post I started that is inclusive of the posters of the thread, I wanted to clarify what I had posted versus other commenters. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Really late welcome YEs i know you registered a month 1/2 ago, but i didnt welcome you then so I'll welcome you now. I'm an otter, what are you? Well off to visit redwall abbey. by the way my sis does pics for free.-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hm. Why are you never on here? I suppose it's just because you're busy. Yes, no matter how much you love Redwall, sadly, it will not keep you from getting older and having to get a job and things like that. Ah well. :) --Rose Longfletch (((--------------> 03:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC)